


Gossamer

by Bond_Girl



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Beach Sex, Exploration, M/M, Porn with some plot, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Girl/pseuds/Bond_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sticky twine of secrets.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossamer

**Author's Note:**

> _• Placed vaguely during the first installment in the movieverse. _
> 
> • written for fairfax_verde's [lj] birthday  
> • a special thank you to fuzzy_carpet [lj] who super-heroed down to beta this puppy and did an awesome, insightful job.

~~~

 

Body shots are made of salt, tang, lust. Of sand, tequila, teeth marks. Of licking him clean but making him dirtier.

Two boys writhe together on a beach in discreet twilight, the bursts of their laughter are pebbles skipping over water, shooting to the distant shore of their future. Mirth, moans, their giddiness is gaining rhythm and intent.

Peter can't ever remember when they haven't been fooling around, the first time the friend-to-lover boundary was overstepped. As soon as his blood turned restless under his teenage skin, his heart rushed it through his veins for Harry. Crimson on his cheekbones; heart against ribcage; hard-ons brought on by scents which come to Harry with the heirship: leather, expensive soap and fear of failing a father's expectations. Peter's story is told in short hot licks under Harry's loosened belt, as he's slowly turning his friend over on his stomach.

Harry remembers every step towards binding Peter; every touch going lower and lingering longer; the toils of the spider that he's become to capture his best friend. Stuck in a web of neglect and the snarl of parental strings around his puppet limbs, he knows the price of unconditional love. If only love did well on the stock exchange, maybe Father would've bought him some. As to Harry's shy, adoring friend, Parker's had a surprising growth spurt - but in form only, not in spirit. Peter's giving nature hasn't hardened along with his body, and Harry calls it a win-win situation. He's ticklish and foul-mouthed until Peter pours tequila in the small of his back and drinks it, sucking bright spider-bites on pale skin.

Born to demand, Harry arches himself an inch too far out of his pants, the last drop of liquor a snail's trail between his ass cheeks.

Born to please, Peter knows his place, and Harry's being held up on all-fours, trembling, pants around his knees.

They rut.

Harry's hand is indulgently quick on himself, turned on by the power he has over Peter's need - thighs rubbing without purchase over his bared ass. Peter paces himself, grinding his stiff, aching length against _that_ place where they hadn't dared to go - or even name - yet.) Without warning, Harry's slim back turns taut in sweet violence, and Peter's groan is low, long; that of tequila fumes grating on the back of his throat; that of man and spider stirring under a boy's skin.

"I don't have all night," teases Harry, shooting him a sated, grateful look which defies the tone. Catlike and dirty, he rubs back against the searching cock, almost granting it entry.

Peter explodes in hot, pounding relief of come and webbing, painting Harry's back with the mess he's become. He's been defying fate, waiting for Harry to notice - webs, devotion, the sticky twine of his secrets.

"Goddamn bugs," complains Harry after a few minutes, scratching at the cobwebs still stuck to his back. Peter's arm will be used as a pillow, his back will be worn as an armor. The confessions always wait until tomorrow.

Sleep is made of gossamer dreams, of tangled limbs, of warm kisses in the hollow of your neck. Of coarse sand and tart salt on his skin; of beach chill; of hearts caught in the sticky web of old loves and new lies.

 

~~~


End file.
